Two Spirits, Two Worlds
by Manakete-girl-Keisha-Judgement
Summary: For peace the world was cut in half, but the kingdom of Prezia wanting the shadow dragon to return are planning something... OCs needed
1. Chapter 1

Two Spirits, Two Worlds

* * *

**Prologe: Durring the Storm...**

**Note: 12 years before the begining of acturally story**

An middle aged man was sitting at an Altar at the Temple of the God Enif. The man known as Ragnarok the Spirit Guardian or the Guardian of souls an survior from the Legendary era... An blader over 17,000 years old... Ragnarok was reading a book and to a small group of children said:

Ginga: The Destiny

Lorililie: The Fate

Lucas: The Miracle

Masamune: The Kind

Tsubasa: The Awareness

Keiran: The Msytery

Gaku: The Lonliness

Kyoya: The Freedom

Madoka: The Inteligence

Ryuuga: The Duty

Ryo: The Wisdom

Kenta: The Determination

Suika: The Joy

Hyoma: The Waiting

Yuu: The Playfull

Doji: The Helpful...

"They are but a few of the Spirits, young ones... Destiny and Freedom have yet to open their eyes..." Ragnarok saw one of childen who was dressed in a black, off-the-shoulder loose shirt, black leather pants, knee-length combat boots, a black fingerless glove on her left hand. She had two black Beyblade belts crisscrossing, and two chains on her belt buckles and was confused. Ragnarok nodded and the girl spoke,

"Spirit Guardian? What will happen if they open their eyes..." Ragnarok heard the question and gave it an anwser

"Cierra Ruby... I truly can't not give an anwser but someting wonderful...!" Ragnarok heard banging and opened the door to find Luicius Diamond, the leader of the Jewel knights, twins Mamora and Aka Hagane, Galdrainia's Prince Vanu and Galdrainia's Queen Midreava, knowing the looks on their faces he quickly beckoned them inside and the twins plus Midreavea who was seemed to be in pain, the reason that she was to have a child and so Ragnarok and Luicius Diamond where worried both for the Queen, the child and because the group was being cased by Prezia's Royal army were trying to knock the door down as the army effots got ever stronger and so did the queen's pain, worried Luicius told Ragnarok to go outside and hold off the army with his Beyblade Eclispe Dark Dragon.

* * *

Meanwhile

"King Jantu! We have word from Luicius Diamond and his Jewel knights! " The king pulled the reins of his horse and skidded to halt in order to jump off the Palamino horse and said

"Really? Is Midreavea safe!" The messager nodded and said

"Queen Midreavea is safe in the Temple of the God Enif and is going to have the child!..." King Jantu replied back with

"Well if I cannot see my second child born! I'll stop this war!" He signaled to his own father, the former King Sasatume raised his hand and commarned:

"The Heavenly Galaxy Pegasus And God Enif! Combine Light and Wind and draw the Legendary Sword! Mystic Arte! Aero Excaliber!" Galaxy Pegasus did as said and a sword appeared and Sasatume knowing what his son wanted to occur shouted "Now divide the world in two!" Despite Galaxy Pegasus's worries did as comarneded, and with tears in his eye's did the act as the air of the new two separate worlds sparked in response to the enegry released as Galaxy Pegasus, exhaused and desended and came down into King Jantu's hand as an Exsphere and was notably still warm and Jantu looked up to were his father was to only find he died in the Hyperesonance that split the world but when he placed his hand on his father's back, Jantu heard his father's voice which said "You better be off and be with Midreava...Go!" King Jantu nodded and jumped onto his palamino horse and headed to the temple...

* * *

-At the same time

"Milady... The fighting has stopped... and how are you and your child?" Queen Midreavea nodded as the young child, a boy moved his head to Luicius who had asked as Vanu just stared at his younger brother, the 15 year old twins Mamora and Aka were smiling as they stopped curious Cierra from shouting which could of made the child cry and said

"I and the child are both fine..." After this a knock was heard and Luicius opened the door slightly and saw both King Jantu and Ragnarok and took the hint and said to the queen,

"Queen Midreavea, your husband, King Jantu as arrived" Midreavea nodded and asked to send him in and upon hearing Jantu entered and said

"I'm sorry about earlier..." Midreavea placed two of her fingers on her husbands lips and said

"I know... Don't worry both me and the child are fine and as long as that is true I don't mind waiting..." Jantu smiled as the child moved his hand and placed it on Jantu's chin and looked at him and Jantu's question was

"Is the child a boy or a girl? And the Child is cute!" Jantu asked softly not to upset the child and Midreavea whispered in his ear

"Jantu, the child is a boy and you can name him..." Midreavea then let Jantu hold the boy who still had his hand on his father's chin and after a few minutes of sliecene thought of a name.

"Midreavea? How about Jarius? Jarius Von Galdrian..." Midreavea nodded and said

"That's a beutiful name... Jarius Von Galdrian..." Jarius then out of nowhere yawned, as Ragnarok was 'trying' to get the hotheaded and curious Cierra to leave the parents, six year old Vanu and newborn Jarius in peace so they could get used to the new addition to the Royal Galdrain family and Luicius, the other Jewel knights left and Ragnarok plus Aka and Mamora where asked to stay and Jantu asked both twins

"Aka Hagane as your are exellent Mecanaic and Mamora Hagane I ask if anything was to happen to me or Midreavea you'll look after Jarius and Vanu?" Both respectfully nodded and where permitted to leave and Ragnarok then asked

"Does King Jantu still need my presence is requested?" King Jantu nodded and said

"Ragnarok what Spirit is of this day?" Ragnarok paused and looked in the book he had earlier and eventurly said

"The Destiny: Ginga is of this day... The day that Narga met a tragic fate but was saved from a worse one..." Jantu nodded and said

"Is that so?...Jarius for you destiny is strong..." The Child had his hand in his mouth and grigled and Jantu looked at Jarius and said "Ragnarok weren't you a friend to Destiny and the Summon spirit Illith?" Ragnarok nodded

"King Jantu, I'm a friend to all the Spirits and I happened to battle Ginga and I lost but by then both Destiny and Fate had spoken..." Ragnarok then put his hand and grabbed Eclispe Dark Dragon and it desintergated in his hand shocked he asked "King Jantu, may I ask what stopped the fighting?" Jantu then said

"The God Enif sliced the world in half... And now resdies in this Exsphere... " Jantu showed an blue-yellow sphere to Ragnarok and then gave it to Jarius who shortly afterwards fell asleep in the King's arm still holding the Exsphere and Ragnarok then said,

"Galaxy Pegasus and the older Beyblades were probely too old to withstand the power created..."Jantu the let the Guardian leave to his duties...

* * *

With Aka and Mamora Hagane

"Aka... My rear end hurts..." Aka looked at her brother in disgust

"Well I did not cause it and you got slashed there by a Prezian Warrior so now wonder your butt hurts! " Aka then kick Mamora in his privates and walked off anonnyed he shout

"Aka! Come back now!"

* * *

In the spirit world...

"ZZZ...ZZZ" A very familier red head was snoring as he slept to only get kicked by Tsubasa who at the same time woke Kyoya and said

"The 17th day of the third month of spring is govened by you! SO Ginga GET UP OR ATLEAST OPEN YOUR EYE'S FOR ONCE!" Ginga rolled over and while rubbing his eyes said

"This day is filled with happiness, saddness and a sacrifice...I it's govener says that a miracle was born earlier..." Ginga half asleep weakly opened his eyes that hadn't seen light in over 10,000 year's. Shocked by this development Tsubasa looked at Kyoya who had too opened his eye's and both he and Ginga then said

"This day's dawning is brought of battle and hate but it's noon has become calm as a new life. The one that Jarius Von Galdrian the second prince of Galdriania holds something just recently lost..." Both stopped and Ginga then said

"I don't know what we ment there? But I get it...Just about..." Ryuuga and Ryo who were drinking something that looked like red wine, both choked on the red liquid and Ryo said

"You ment by a new life, old foes depart but for this peace a sacrifice was made and the world was cleaved in half..." Ginga had a 'I get it now' look and Everyone anime fell and said

"Even though a Spirit Ginga's personality is more intact than most of us..." And with that they were refering to a pessimtic Nile...

* * *

End Prologe

All that needs be said is: I NEED MORE OCS! OR UPDATES WILL TAKE FOREVER!


	2. Chapter 2

Prologe 2 Vanu

**Ginga Speaking**

**Kyoya speaking**

_Ryo speaking_

Tsubasa speaking 

_**Ryuuga speaking**_

* * *

2 years before main story

"Vanu! Why do you insist on going to that cave!" Aka asked as Mamora looked on, worried Aka grabed onto Vanu's spring green cape and Vanu turned around and said

"I don't want to but if my father says to do something I have no choice but Aka don't worry, I'll not get myself killed but I rather give myself ameneisa, than see a fine blader like you two worry. I promise I'll return and if I don't return...Look after Jarius he still has at lot to learn about the worlds, that will be my only request..." Aka knowing how badly annoyed King Jantu could be if Vanu didn't go allowed him to leave and Mamora just had to go and say

"Does my sis have feelings for Prince Vanu? Or do I need to be kicked again?" Aka knowing what Mamora said replied

"That is not your buseniss Mamora and(!)" Aka kicked Mamora in his private's again as he asked for it

"Eh... Excuse me sir? But how on Earth did you end up in the Jewel knights residence? " Luicius asked a boy with black hair and wore faded blue jeans, a white tank top, what seemed to be a worn-out black trench coat, black flip-flops, and a brown Beyblade belt. His launcher's colour was black with rainbow swirls like oil glistening in the sunlight. The twele year old sat up and half asleep said

"I don't know... All I know is that I'm here and your a pretty girl..." The boy said with an distint slurr that showed laziness and at the comment Luicius Diamond shouted

"I"M A BOY! YOU LAZY FOOL! Now tell me your name!" Cierra plus Ragnarok and the other Jewel knights were watching Luicius almost strangle the half-asleep boy would after awhile said

"...My name is Riku Opal... And even if you are boy your still pretty..." Luicius annoyed dropped Riku and he somehow even if half-asleep stayed on his feet and about to kill Luicius shouted

"IF YOU DON'T WANT TO SUFFER FROM THE THINGS I CAN DO! JOIN THE JEWEL KNIGHTS! " Still half asleep Riku then said something he'll regret

"Okay..." and with that Luicius walked off anonnyed that people still called him a girl even if his hair is short and a messager came and gave him an letter. At this time Ragnarok had managed some how to get Riku's past out of him that. Riku was born in a rich and noble family who gave him whatever he wanted. Then, he got tired of politics and horseback riding, so he started traveling and to which he didn't get very far and somehow ended up at the Jewel Knights residence. Ragnarok smirked and said

"You remind me of Daisy: The Naive... You left home because of politics and started travling but did not get very far... It was a good thing that Suika: The Joy found her or she might of died..." Riku then said in a slurr

"They say I'm govened by Enzo: The Strong..." Ragnarok chukled and said to himself

"Oh my Enzo you have your work cut out..."

**(Enzo: I know... Right now I'm talking to Regji and trying to help him with his snoring... Amazing, huh(?))**

* * *

With Jarius

"Aka! Mamora! Whatca doing?" Aka and Mamora were having a Beybattle and Aka the said

"Warrior Ursa! Skill activate: Heavy Paw Swipe!" And Warrior Ursa struck the spin track of Battalion Ursa and defeated Mamora who said

"Jarius, me and Aka were having a Beybattle and your father has hired an skilled Blader called Raku Tategami to teach you he won't arrive till later due to travling difficulties..."

* * *

With Raku Tategami

"Alright , I've heard of traffic jams but never traffic cows..." Raku was stuck in a herd of cows who where passing in front of the inn he stayed at the night before as a treat which was paid by the King Jantu as he was expionally skilled and after five minutes of nothing but mooing and Cows, an girl managed to get though the herd of cows and grab Raku and get him out of his mooving prediciment and said

"My name's is Ceirra Ruby and I was sent to recuse you from you mooving prediciment and from being late! And your name is?" Raku then as they were running to the Fabre Castle said

"My Name is Raku Tategami I was hired by King Jantu to teach his son Prince Jarius how to Beyblade and so far the jouneny to the castle has had some unexpected problems..." Ceirra then annoyed shouted

"The flock of ducks, the two swans, a landslide, an bear attack, the horse and now the Traffic cows!" Raku Tategami and Ceirra Ruby the dashed of their lifes to the Castle Fabre to escape the Cows...

* * *

Back with Jarius

"My prince I recived bad news from the guards who were with your brother!" Luicius had annoced after bursting through the door, Jairus worried asked

"What is the news!..."Luicius Diamond looked sad, Aka and Mamora were worried. Luicius read the letter aloud that said:

_Our Appolgies, the cave that Vanu was sent to investigate colapsed,_

_And we had to get out quick. Vanu stayed behind to help get the sick spirit Guardian out and gave him to another guard. But when we did the head count we noticed one missing..._

_The Royal Galdrianian Prince Vanu..._

_We all searched the rubble to see if we could find him but he was nowhere to be seen..._

_We all suspect that Prince Vanu was killed when the cave colasped_

_From Carrionos Per Monurous leader of the royal white wing brigade_

Jarius started crying at the 'Prince Vanu was killed part' and hugged Aka who was also crying as Mamora closed his eye's and then joined the group hug. Luicius was saddened at the sence and he still hd to tell King Jantu and Midreavea and seeing this knew that the king and queen will be the same and if not worse and left and Jarius still crying said

"Vanu... Big brother... Why did you leave me? Please let the guards supisons be wrong...Just please and come home!" And having recived word of the incident Ragnarok came into the room and said

"Jairus... I know your pain... I lost my siblings when I was two and made a wepeon of... But I belive that Vanu survied..." and the entire group hugged the spirit guardian who out of the group looked only at Jarius...

* * *

_Spirit world

**"Ryuuga... Vanu was govened by you wasn't he?"**

_**"Yes Vanu was govened by me... He aways had a sense of duty just like my younger self..."**_

_"Lorilei is truly stange as this was not Ginga's work as he like most days is asleep..."_

**"Vanu... I feel pity and sadness for you as you wished for freedom..."**

"Vanu your were aware of this so you went so others could live..." 

**"Jarius is distraut with emtions because of this tragic accident..."**

Then the other gave a sly look at Ginga and said

"We know what is best to do..."

**"Ginga soon will send you to the living world..."**

_"But will not send you alone... Myself, Ryuuga, Kyoya and the others will come too..."_

**"We all wish for and desevre freedom... " **

_"We'll be aware of the dangers that our identities could cause for Prince Jarius Von Galdrian"_

* * *

End Prologe 2

Still need oc's

Two chapters in two days...

Note: Luicius Diamond is a boy that looks like a girl...


	3. Chapter 3

Prologe 3 Prezia

* * *

**? Speaker**

1 year ago Kingdom of Prezia, Dragon Altar

**"Do you want revenge? Do you feel as if you were misjudged?"**

An massive Dragon asked to a young 13 year old boy who replied

"I...I do... Me and my sister where orpaned that day when the world was torn in half. I do not ask for your inmense destrutive power, I demand it!" The boy looked at the Demon Dragon with a vengful spark in his eye's. The Demon Dragon was impressed and said

**"You impress me Prezian Prince Jun... But what about them?"**

Jun smiled and said

"I already got rid of their oldest prince Vanu and there's only more to get rid of. But I'll need you to destroy the exsphere he has." The Demon Dragon circled the Prince and said in a low voice

**"I know who you mean, Prince Jarius... But Destiny has opened his eyes so'll will need an plan..."**

Jun looked at the dragon and said

"Of corse I have a plan... But can you summon spirits?"

**"Of corse, If you can use a Blastia..."**

"I can provide that but the plan will start in a year... Takayuki!" A dark green boy with purple eyes came from the shadows and asked

"My Prince what do you need?" Takayuki asked is a tone that could be taken as rudeness, Jun just said

"Takayuki Amethyst, I order you to go through the world's gate and spy on the Galdrian Prince Jarius, I hope you'll be usefull" Takayuki smiled and said

"Of corse, my loyalties are with you my Prince...No my King" And with that disappeared from sight.

* * *

With the Jewel knights

"Luicius... LUICIUS!" Jarius shouted as Luicius was sleeping again on top of the table and Luicius was awoken by Jarius's shouting and asked

"Jarius? Why do you awaken me? And why are you not at the royal Mannor? " Jarius sighed and said

"I do not want to become a Riae I want to be free! So I ran away!" Riku Opal and Raku Tategami both sat up and cleaned of the tomato sauce of their faces and said

"What's a Rye?" Cierra came up and wispered to both the boys

"It proncned Riae(Ray) you morrons... " Both Raku and Riku gave a annoyed look at Cierra and blushed

"I feel for Prince Jarius... He deseaves freedom and awareness..." A new reciut called Momoko Sapphire said moving her pink ponytail to behind her shouder and then a another girl in a light baby blue jumper with white tights and black flats came in and said

"Whats a Riae? Sounds fun!" The girl said jumping up and down and a third girl came and grabbed the girl by the neck of her baby blue jumper and said

"Mikayio be respectfull! Or I'll promise to never vouce for you again!" Mikayio stopped and said

"Sorry Kaoru-san, sorry Jarius-Sama..." Kaoru nodded and Jarius just said to Mikayio

"Don't worry I myself did not know until rencently..." The door opened and Ragnarok chased both Mamora and Aka into the room and both said

"Sorry Ragnarok-Sama! We've both learned our lesson not to snoop around about your past!" Both said on their knees and were begging

"Right!...Aka and Mamora Hagane! There's more to you than I thought (But deffenitly knew) about you two! Now *Censored* get your butts here!" Ragnarok said panting and everyone sweatdroped execpt Aka, Mamora and Ragnarok who was going to do quite some damage and Mikayio then asked Ragnarok her question

"Raraga? What's is Riae?" Ragnarok then explained

"Raraga? A Riae is a servant to God Enif... But a Riae has to live in the temple permantly which can be very, very lonely job. It's sad that only a desendent of the Spirit of Destiny, Ginga is chosen... Jarius's mother Queen Midreava had protested this but when she died of illness nine years ago, Jarius's father, Jantu lost his carring soul and with Vanu's death made things worse... And Jarius you were sent to the Fabre Mannor so you'll be safe from your father wishes..." Jarius

"So that was why I hardly saw my father... And mother..."Jarius hugged the old black haired, red eyed spirit Guardian who said

"Jairus you have greatest blader ever as you Spirit Guide..." Jarius let go of Ragnarok, wiped his eyes and asked

"Who Ragnarok? Who's my Spirit Guide?" Ragnarok smiled and said

"The one, the only Ginga, The Destiny!" Everyone then asked who where their Spirit guides and said that

Raku and Mamora had Kyoya, The Freedom

Cierra had Ryuuga, The Duty

Aka had Madoka, The Intelligence

Luicius had Kurthnaga, the Time

Riku had Enzo, The Strong

And that Midreava had Suika, The Joy

The other's he couldn't work out...

* * *

Spirit World

"Ginga! Whatcha doing?" Tsubasa asked confused at what Ginga was exactly doing

"Remeber everyone is getting sent to the Galdrian world, so I have to get ready right?" Tsubasa sighed and said

"Then that's not how to do it!" Tsubasa then watched Ginga for awhile and then said "Oh stuff it I'll help you Ginga! Look at the mess you made! It's...It's Undescribable! " And Tsubasa then untied Ginga from a rope he got tangled in...

* * *

The updates will take awhile because of school, so I'll try to update once a week and still I need OCS!


End file.
